El cerezo que cae
by shade.08.love.ota
Summary: Cuantas veces debe levantarse alguien para encontrar su camino? Cuando tu vida no es solamente tuya, por quién peleas realmente? Qué pasa cuando decides salir de las sombras?
1. Chapter 1

Algún tiempo atrás recuerdo que mi voz hacía eco en una oscura cueva. Mi reflejo en la cristalina agua bajo la luz de la luna se sentía como algo nuevo. Esa fue la primera vez que fui consciente algo más dentro de mí. Una forma translucida lentamente tomaba forma en ese reflejo, emergiendo cómo humo tras de mí. No supe que era al principio, una persona con armadura tan familiar y a la vez extraña, su rostro cubierto por una máscara de tela blanca de los labios al mentón, y un antifaz de metal cubriendo todo su rostro excepto unos ojos claros.

Tuve miedo, no sabía donde estaba, quien era y el frío abrazaba mi cuerpo. Esa persona lentamente se quito la máscara y el mirar su rostro cambio mi inquietud. Una hermosa mujer de cabello largo brillante y rojizo me hizo pensar en la sangre, algo que ya había visto antes, bajando por mi cabeza en el reflejo. No había notado que estaba herida, no sentía el dolor sino cierto calor hasta que esa hermosa mujer se acercó y tomó mi mano.

A partir de ese día ya no volví a sentir miedo, no volví a estar sola, porque esa bella mujer estuvo siempre a mi lado. Ella me guio a un pueblo, que se volvió mi hogar, el único hombre amable fue el doctor quién me dejo vivir un tiempo a su lado, aprendiendo, trabajando cada día por comida. Me hacía feliz ayudarle, era muy pequeña, sobrevivía gracias a ellos quienes me enseñaban cosas del mundo. Sin embargo, nunca supe por qué los demás me trataban con miedo, veía personas que eran amables y otras que eran muy tristes, algo siempre se repetía en sus palabras. Bruja maldita.

No entendía la verdad, solo tenía la impresión de que era algo malo. Y por un tiempo a pesar de eso todo estuvo bien, hasta el día que un ejercito llegó e incendió todo. Fu Hao, y yo fuimos las únicas sobrevivientes, ella me indicó donde ocultarme y lloré toda la noche. Mientras las llamas se apagaban y el olor a muerte me acompañaba, ya no tenía donde ir. Fue en ese día que el destino me llevaría a un lugar insospechado, salí de los escombros buscando alguna salida. Algo pequeño se movía en la distancia, cerca de la entrada principal que estaba a un estornudo de caer.

Un niño como yo, pequeño con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera triste, como si quisiera llorar. Lo qué más impresionaba era ese peinado extraño en punta, de un color peculiar morado como de ciruelas o berenjenas. Me asusté cuando la torre empezó a temblar, grité, pero no me escuchaba, tenía miedo de quedarme sola y sin pensarlo corrí. Fue como volar, sentí a Fu dentro de mí y en un parpadeo ambos terminamos a salvo.

"Estas bien?" Pero el niño de tez blanca y los más hermosos ojos dorados que he visto jamás contestó. Era como ver el sol, yo quería ver nuevamente el atardecer. Ese momento lo cambio todo, él me salvo. Fu Hao jamás me dejo, con ella a mi lado no tuve temor de estar ante la presencia de un hombre tan enorme cuya presión hacía casi difícil respirar.

" _A partir de este momento tu vida será del futuro Rey Shaman, tu voz y tu alma tendrán solo un propósito… Servir a la dinastía Tao. Por lo tanto, como una herramienta deberás ser pulida y ser digna de ese puesto_ "

Ren Tao, ese era el nombre del niño que me trajo aquí. Él me dio un nombre y fui tan feliz, Mei. La razón por la que seguí ese camino era la idea de un hogar, de tener un propósito, quizás tener alguien con quien hablar además de Fu. Sin embargo, después de varios incidentes, el señor Tao me dejo en claro que mi voz no era necesaria. Y no volví a hablar, solo cantaba en las noches, en mi habitación para Fu.

Yo apreciaba tanto a la señorita Jun como al amo Ren, Jun me ayudo a seguir al lado del amo Ren. Entrenaba duro, sin importar cuantas veces me lastimara, ella me ayudo a entender a Fu, me dijo que es un shaman. Yo era un shaman, Fu era mi espíritu acompañante, una valiosa alma que serviría a la dinastía Tao, a través de mi. Yo observaba al amo Ren, cuando me necesitaba mi misión era jamás fallarle, mi recompensa eran esos breves momentos que el joven amo sonreía suavemente, era tan pequeña pero cálida. En esos instantes podía ver el corazón de mi amo, y sentir que estábamos de nuevo afuera en el festival.

Aunque Fu me pidiera dejar todo atrás, yo había hecho una solemne promesa, no culpaba al amo Ren para nada. Me llevo tiempo conocer la verdadera cara del señor Tao, Ren no me abandono, soportó algo terrible y aunque terminé marcada por ello no pensé en escapar. Finalmente podría demostrar mi utilidad al amo Ren y pagarle de alguna forma su generosidad. A mis 13 años seguí como fiel sirvienta al amo Ren, en Tokio admiré algo tan diferente. El azul tan claro del cielo, edificios tan grandes y sólidos, fue tan abrumador al inicio. El amo Ren fue paciente y explicaba para mí, vaya vergüenza sentí, no podía ser útil de esa forma. Aquí recordé lo extraño que era no tener voz, tener que escribir para que la gente me entendiera, pero estaba decidida a no ser una carga.

Leía en cada momento libre disponible, hasta en las noches pasada las 3 de la mañana cuando me quedaba dormida. Despertaba en un lugar diferente, en la cama del amo tapada y sintiéndome mal por importunar con tal descortesía que súbitamente trabajaba el doble sin ser capaz de mirarlo. Su inquietud incremento con los días, yo hacía lo posible para no sumarle otra preocupación, finalmente nos asentamos en un hotel habiendo ubicado a otro shaman, un tal Yoh Asakura. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo y mientras tanto yo seguiría al lado del amo Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

Una chica entrenaba arduamente desde temprano en el gimnasio del hotel, la blusa blanca empapada del sudor, era una señal segura del tiempo que había invertido. Podría pasar desapercibida fácilmente, su aspecto era ordinario en su opinión. El cabello largo, de un azul tan oscuro que era como mirar el cielo nocturno, casi parecía negro, como sus ojos. Sujetado con una coleta y 2 pinzas, a sus 13 años ella se consideraba normal.

Finalmente dejo de golpear el saco de box, desajusto las pesas de sus muñecas y piernas, guardándolas cuidadosamente en una bolsa. Antes de irse, miró su reflejo, con los años apenas notaba los cambios. Sus brazos y piernas, testamento del arduo esfuerzo, músculos que no desentonaban con sus apenas notorias curvas crecientes. Pero si duda aun podía distinguirse ese aire femenino, como lo llamaba Jun, que no sabía tomarlo como debilidad o un atributo favorable.

Mirando el reloj de pared, se apresuró a regresar a la habitación, tomar un baño y alistarse antes de que el amo Ren despertará. Esta vez tenía una noción más certera de información que le interesaba al joven amo. Apenas termino de alistarse usando un estilo típico local, shorts y una blusa sin mangas que cubriera el tatuaje en su espalda, sujetando su cabello de forma que no estorbara si tuviera que pelear, simplemente enmarcando su rostro de una forma agradable, cuando Bason vino a buscarla.

"Desayunaremos fuera" Ren anunciaba, eso se traducía a "No quiero estar en el hotel". Mei conociendo los deseos del chico hizo memoria de los lugares cercanos que podrían ser apropiados de acuerdo con sus gustos. Pronto logró encontrar una pequeña cafetería cerca de un parque, no muy concurrida pero eso era lo que le gustaría a Ren.

Con mi libreta y pluma en mano, pronto le pedía el favor al encargado que le dejará preparar al amo su té. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de ser tan generoso con ella, además era un pretexto sencillo para darle un vistazo a la cocina y satisfecha de los aromas de algunas cacerolas confió en que sería de su agrado.

"… lo hiciste de nuevo" Ren la interrumpió a medio bocado. "No te ordene que lo hicieras, pero… lo permitiré"

Simples palabras que me hicieron el día, sus hombros menos tensos mientras sorbía lentamente el té era suficiente para mí. El resto del día Fu y Bason exploraron otros lados de la ciudad buscando la energía espiritual del chico Yoh. Mientras caminábamos mi curiosidad ante tantas cosas nuevas a veces me distraía un poco de los comentarios del amo Ren. Al principio eran simples e inofensivos, luego mientras el día avanzaba había cosas que fueron empeorando su humor. Mirando a tanta gente despreocupada, el tráfico, gente vendiendo cosas en la acera, la contaminación, la basura, a veces entendía, pero también miraba otras cosas.

Gente pasando y sonriendo, niños jugando, música tan diferente, la curiosidad nunca me llevó lejos del amo Ren. Cuando llegamos a un rastro terminamos en un cementerio, los espíritus al vernos se fueron, más bien fue por ver al joven Ren. Él siempre tuvo un aura diferente, Fu decía que era mala influencia, pero él nunca me hizo nada malo. Fu y Bason nos encontraron allí, describiendo un hostal donde probablemente vivía el chico.

Esa noche de camino al hotel fue curioso ver a Fu y Bason hablando tan cordialmente, realmente no tenía tiempo de verlos juntos, pero sonreí pensando que quizás a Fu le agradaba el guerrero más de lo que quería admitir. Algo en esa leve risa de Bason me dio una idea curiosa.

El día siguiente en la mañana mientras Ren desayunaba yo ignoré la comida buscando el pasaje que había leído de una vieja historia. Era algo encantador sobre una vieja leyenda, las metáforas eran fascinantes y pensaba que sería algo perfecto para distraer al menos un rato.

"Se va a enfriar la comida." Su voz me sobresalto un poco, pero había encontrado lo que buscaba. Afuera, Fu me dio el coraje y ese pequeño empujón para enseñarle el libro a Ren. Por dentro temblaba de nervios, tenía pánico y ganas de abortar todo, pero… no quería ser débil.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Encontraste algo?" Preguntaba confundido, tomando el libro que yo había ofrecido.

"Mei pensó que estabas aburrido, te propone un reto para pasar el tiempo, mi señor" Fu afortunadamente dijo lo que yo necesitaba, era la media verdad pero me dio tiempo para sacar mi libreta y escribir.

"Y qué clase de reto necesita un libro?" Contestó, Bason le echo un vistazo mientras Ren ojeaba el libro.

Cuando termine de escribir le enseñe la hoja a Ren y esperé con el corazón palpitando fuerte, escondiendo mis dedos detrás de mi espalda para que bailaran mis nervios.

"Parece interesante señorito"

"Será sencillo, sin embargo, ¿qué objeto tiene?" Pregunto curioso, no era el tono molesto que desaprobaba muchas cosas. Ya había escrito otra cosa en esa hoja, mostrándosela.

Fu sonreía mirando la expresión de Ren, Basón se sonrojo y Fu le golpeo la cabeza, no entendí porque lo hizo, pero la sonrisa del amo Ren fue todo lo que necesitaba. "Prepárate para perder, Mei" Se dio la vuelta, continúo caminando con el libro en mano. Sentía mi cara caliente, mi corazón tintineando porqué algo tan simple lo había hecho feliz.

Yo dirigía completamente a Ren esta vez, mi misión era evitar que chocara y soltara el libro. Nada debía desconcentrarlo o perdería, él tenía hasta la noche antes de regresar al hotel para memorizar el libro completamente y proponerme 3 pasajes. 3 oportunidades para determinar cuál de todos era mi favorito. Si ganaba, no sabía realmente que pedir, pero algo se me ocurriría. La verdad no me molestaba tanto. No pude contar cuantas veces leía el libro, ni me di cuenta cuando el atardecer llegó y finalmente Ren levantó la vista.

"No fue difícil, creo que solo me queda adivinar." Siempre tan confiado, era increíble que hubiera terminado y memorizado el libro pero… él siempre fue dedicado. Lo pensó un momento, cruzamos miradas un momento pero no quería darle pistas, desvié la mirada a la acera esperando.

"No hay silencio en la naturaleza, una esencia existe pura y finita a lo largo y ancho de este mundo, el hombre frente a la inmensidad del océano no es más que un grano de arena, una gota cuya fuerza es insignificante frente a las olas que bailan cada noche bajo la luz de la luna"

Su pequeña sonrisa, estaba tan confiado que ese era el pasaje. Negué con la cabeza y esperé a su siguiente respuesta, curiosamente el amo Ren estaba cerca, tenía curiosidad por saber que pensamientos lo habían llevado a ese pasaje en específico.

"¿Qué es el frío sino la ausencia de calidez? ¿Qué es el sonido sino la pérdida de un sentido? Para un retoño en invierno, quien floreció en tiempos inciertos, la incertidumbre ante el futuro de sobrevivir a la siguiente estación solo tiene un testigo. La tierra que junto a la flor pelea por una oportunidad de conocer el fulgor del sol"

Si no estuviéramos caminando, me habría detenido sorprendida, no porque hubiera acertado, sino que encontrará la parte que me hacía pensar en él. Pequeño, fuerte, y testarudo como el retoño; Bason siendo la tierra y juntos funcionando para un solo fin. No sabía si eso era ser una herramienta, de la forma que la familia Tao aclamaba de los espíritus, pero si eran parte de un mismo mundo. Volví a negar con la cabeza y el amo Ren frunció el ceño, sin querer lo había presionado.

Nos detuvimos brevemente ante la señal de alto, suspire mirando al cielo, pero no veía las estrellas. Era una lástima, realmente era lo que no me agradaba de la ciudad, la tranquilidad de mirar al cielo y pensar que hay todo un cosmos de infinitas posibilidades era entretenido. Escuche la voz de un niño, pero no creí que fuera para nosotros porqué el amo Ren finalmente hablo.

"En Tokio no existe el cielo, ¿no te da esa impresión?" Sabía cuando dijo eso que ya había perdido, sin querer me había delatado.

"Las estrellas son como pequeñas linternas que sirven para guiar nuestra vida, aquellos seres que no pueden leer el movimiento de las estrellas pierden de vista el sendero por el que iban y mueren"

Siguió caminando, el amo Ren había ganado y aun así yo estaba feliz. Creo que nunca podré saber cómo el joven Ren conseguía todo lo que se proponía, que envidia ser tan seguro, saber a donde quieres llegar. Alguien gritó, un niño cabezón y bajito, no me di cuenta por seguir ciegamente al amo que se aproximaba un coche. Sin embargo, al estar junto al amo no le temía a nada, retrocedí al notar su molestia. Cada vez que yo me resguardaba a su espalda me sentía segura, sin importar la altura del amo, jamás dude de él. Basón y el amo se hicieron cargo; no pensé que vería nuevamente a ese cabezón.

* * *

El amo Ren arregló el encuentro, hasta Fu notaba sus ansias por entrar en combate con ese tal Yoh Asakura. Esa noche en el cementerio esperé fielmente a una distancia que no molestará a mi amo. Era algo tan diferente escuchar al muchacho de audífonos hablar de los espíritus como amigos, me pregunté entonces que era para mi Fu. Mientras observaba la pelea sabiendo el resultado, por que mi amo no había fallado y no perdería contra alguien que considerara como un contendiente digno. La diferencia fue tan clara entre ambos, el ataque final acabo todo, de repente los otros humanos rodearon al amo con sus motocicletas y no dude en sacar la espada Jian pero Yoh ya se había ido y los demás huyeron.

El amo les permitió esta vez recuperar el aliento, sin embargo, no había escapatoria cuando tenía fijo un objetivo. Ren estaba determinado a acabar con esto, los encontramos un par de horas después en el consultorio cercano y nos trasladamos a un parque cercano. Donde la batalla continuó. Me quede junto al cabezón pensando que podría ser una amenaza, pero era solo un humano. Era extraño observar al amo tan molesto, normalmente peleaba con una mente más centrada. El joven Yoh defendía con mucho corazón a su alma, sin embargo, había caído más veces de las que pudiera contar.

Algo en su mirada, en su sonrisa y el aire tan solemne, hizo que Fu se hiciera presente a mi lado. Era algo tan… extraño ver su disposición a sacrificar todo por ese espíritu. "Qué maravillosa amistad" Fu susurró, una vez más se fusionaron y esta vez temblé al mirar por primera vez al amo Ren ser derrotado. Ambos habían caído, corrí a su lado algo asustada, examiné sus heridas y no eran tan graves como temí, no sangraba y eso era para mi un gran alivio. Me fusioné con Fu para tomar el arma del amo y llevarlo de regreso inmediatamente. Cuando Fu y yo nos uníamos era veloz y ágil, solo necesitaba eso para llegar al hotel, ignorar a los guardias y ponerme a trabajar. Fu me indicaba a veces donde estaban las cosas, que despejara mi mente no perder la concentración mientras cerraba las heridas.

"Señorito, le he fallado. Perdóneme" Bason se lamentaba a su lado, pero no era su culpa. No para mí.

"No digas eso Bason, va a estar bien, no fue grave" Fu lo animaba, finalmente acabe de vendarle, parpadeaba mientras vigilaba que descansara en paz. No supe en que momento fue, despertar cálidamente por la luz del sol. Era borroso al principio, pero cuando todo se aclaro no quería ni respirar por miedo a despertar al amo. Jamás estuve tan cerca como en ese momento, su mirada apacible tan distinta. "Ren..."El sonido que broto tenue y cansado lo desconocí al inicio, pero cuando me di cuenta de que había dicho su nombre, que era yo quien hablaba. El susto me movió de ese lugar con premura, salí corriendo de la habitación, temblando en el pasillo respirando hondo.

"Mei, respira… estoy aquí" Fu, sentía su presencia a mi lado. Verla a los ojos me hacía sentir mejor, tan paciente y comprensiva, simplemente sentirla allí ayudaba a que volviera a respirar normal.

"Eso es, no tienes que asustarte. Me da gusto escuchar tu voz otra vez" Fu sonreía tan hermosamente, realmente estaba feliz y no entendía por qué finalmente sentía deseos de hablar. Aquí no debía temer que el señor Tao me escuchara, Fu me daba ánimos para intentar poco a poco recuperar completamente mi voz. "No hay prisa, no temas, solo tu y yo si no estas cómoda" Y mirándola tan alegre y esperanzada, quería intentarlo, que Fu estuviera orgullosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Era la primera vez que sentía curiosidad y una calidez tan diferente pero no podía evitarlo, algo había cambiado desde esa noche que Yoh Asakura venció al amo Ren. Estaba inquieto, de una forma diferente a lo usual, me daba más tiempo para mí. Quizás le incomodaba mi presencia, no sabía como animarlo, tenía muchas preguntas, extrañamente me recordó que aún no le pedía su recompensa, pero un día lo haría, después de vencer a Yoh. Era como una promesa, no supe qué pensar de eso realmente.

¿Habían pasado 3 días? No los contaba, pero era reconfortante ver al amo Ren sin vendajes. A veces salía a caminar, me sentaba en el parque y trataba de hablar. Ya era una pequeña victoria, acostumbrarme a mi voz nuevamente, era raro, no dolía tanto como pensé, pero lo que practicaba era tener la confianza y fluidez que tenía la gente normal. Al principio trate de imitar cosas, ritmos y patrones pero no fue buena idea. Fu dijo que tenía que encontrar mi propio ritmo al hablar, simplemente fluir con ello, ser natural y me guie de sus palabras.

Entonces pensaba en el joven Yoh, él y su espíritu Amidamaru demostraron ser tan unidos y leales. Tan diferentes, a lo que el señor Tao decía de la gente. Curiosamente esa tarde lo había visto pasar corriendo, se veía tan cansado, no creí que alguien como él se esforzara. Y sin embargo sonreía, al menos se daba un respiro, me sobresalte un poco mirando que saludaba a alguien en mi dirección. Mire en todos lados, cuando me di cuenta que era a mi no supe qué hacer.

Terminé con una lata de jugo fría en una banca junto a Yoh quién despreocupadamente bebía alegremente. "Ah es mucho más deliciosa de lo que recordaba" Fu disfrutaba de mis nervios, riendo, yo solo quería ocultarme de la vergüenza. ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?

"Hum, no te gusta el sabor? podemos cambiar si quieres" Yoh sugería con una sonrisa, yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente y busqué mi libreta pero recordé que no la tenía conmigo. La dejé para tratar de no ser tan dependiente de ella pero…

"No hablas mucho, ¿Acaso estás enferma?" Era tan curioso, Fu se carcajeaba y yo solo sentía mi cara explotar de la pena. Yoh también se reía mirando a Fu, hasta yo quería sonreír, era tan extraño, sentir tranquilidad.

"Oh, realmente me agradas muchacho. Disculpa a mi dama, es muy tímida." Fu decía.

"Ya veo. Me da gusto conocerlas, lástima que Amidamaru no esta aquí. Apreciaría la compañía de otro guerrero."

"Ah. Que buen ojo tienes, me llamo Fu Hao. También tenía curiosidad de conocer a un samurai con buena habilidad con la espada." Me sorprendí escuchando eso. ¿Qué tanto había observado de la batalla? Me impactó mucho que decidiera quitarse su máscara y la tela, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Realmente estaba cómoda con este chico.

"Me alegra saber que eres una buena persona" Dijo Yoh sonriendo, qué chico tan curioso. ¿Qué le hacía pensar eso?

No tuve respuesta, un espíritu diferente se había aparecido y algo le había susurrado que lo hizo levantarse rápidamente asustado.

Fu estaba más alegre, de regreso la miré fijamente, mi curiosidad me hizo preguntarle.

"Ese niño… me recuerda a alguien que era igual de lindo." Y en esos ojos Fu miraba algo que yo era incapaz, sonrojada con la mirada perdida. "Distraído, inteligente y aún así un hombre tan noble. Te hubiera adorado…" No era mi intención escuchar la última parte que obviamente era para sí misma. A una cuadra del hotel ella se adelanto pero sus palabras me dejaron pensando "siempre quiso tener una hija". Yo quería saber quién fue tan importante para ella, escuchar era lo menos que podía ofrecerle a Fu. Sin embargo no esperaba al volver a la habitación, encontrar a la señorita Jun.

Algunas cosas cambiaron con la señorita Jun en nuestra agenda, la primera cosa que hizo fue llevarme con ella a comprar ropa "apropiada". Supongo que era en cierta forma algo raro, decía era demasiado "infantil" y por eso el amo Ren no podía acompañarnos. Fue bastante incómodo en algunas ocasiones, había que comprar cosas que no sabía necesitaba y abandonar completamente el vendaje tradicional. Fu no paraba de avergonzarme más y en ocasiones motivando más a Jun para probar con cosas nuevas.

Y aún así no había visto reír a la señorita ni una vez, pequeñas sonrisas pero siempre elegante.

La única forma de agradecer su bondadoso gesto era asentir a todo lo que quisiera. No había necesidad de cargar nada, todo lo mandaba a entregar directamente al hotel. Fue hasta la tarde que finalmente el apetito de Jun nos llevó a un restaurante dentro de esa plaza. Trataba de no tocar más de lo necesario el vestido que estaba usando, un estilo muy similar al de la señorita Jun, francamente me sentía diferente. El cabello que normalmente recogía en un chongo o una coleta fluía libre, el corte que hicieron se veía bien, según Fu.

Al menos era fresco usar el vestido con el calor de la temporada, solo que no me acostumbraba a la ocasional mirada de personas en nuestra dirección. Era de esperar, la señorita Jun siempre fue una persona muy hermosa, casi tan bella como Fu. Estuve tranquila hasta regresar al hotel, me dejó en la habitación para atender otro asunto importante. Finalmente podía salir sola, tenía curiosidad. Honestamente al llegar nuevamente al parque donde había encontrado a Yoh dude del motivo. No es como que lo estuviera esperando, en realidad debería estar esperando al amo Ren pero…

"Echaré un vistazo, quizás esté cerca de aquí" Fu nuevamente me sorprendía, ya era muy tarde para detenerla mientras volaba por los aires. Caminé un poco entonces, un señor vendía helado y pensé que sería buena idea pedir uno.

Oh cierto, tenía que hablar. Me dio gusto que mi voz no sonara tan ridícula como pensé. Me gustaba caminar, ver los árboles bailando con la brisa. Alguien sentado en el suelo casi a medio camino me dio curiosidad. No sólo por su cabello azul, una banda negra con patrón curioso, una ropa tan diferente que simplemente no encajaba con el ambiente de la ciudad me llevó a él. Aunque francamente me dio más curiosidad la manta con objetos curiosos frente a él. Aretes tallados de madera, brazaletes, dijes de cristal; era tan bonito.

Yo no tenía tanta imaginación para hacer algo así, no eran las cosas que se pondría la señorita Yun, pero se podía notar cierto detalle y esfuerzo.

"¿T-Te gusta algo? Pu-Puedes ver lo que quieras" El chico dijo alegremente, parecía tener mucho calor ahora que lo miraba. Su estómago gruño, se río con pena y aún así fue muy simpático describiendo algunos de esos objetos. Finalmente terminé mi helado, mirando unos anillos. Había uno lindo de un color similar al de los ojos del amo Ren, como una piedra, pensé que quizás le gustaría algo así a la señorita Jun. Sentirlo entre mis dedos, un tanto frío, no era algo caro pero era bonito. Escuchar otra vez el sonido del hambre del pobre chico me hizo sacar más dinero.

"Am, te sobra" Trato de regresarlo, pero me aseguré que no soltara el dinero, me despedí con una sonrisa esperando que pudiera comer algo el pobrecillo. Volví por otro helado, quería probar otro sabor pero Fu regresó con el joven Yoh corriendo atrás de ella.

"Hola! ufff… espera, deja tomó un respiro"

"Casi pareces muerto, deberías tomar algo" Se le ocurrió comprar unos helados, Yoh no tenía dinero a la mano así que le invité un cono. No debería, bueno eso me decía mi conciencia pero era difícil no ser amable con alguien que sonreía sinceramente. La verdad era mucho mejor que la acostumbrada aura seria.

"No te preocupes, yo también estoy evadiendo mi entrenamiento tomando este descanso" Decía, como si leyera mi mente, Fu preguntó la razón y eso nos llevó a una curiosa revelación. Al parecer una chica llamada Ana lo mantenía en cintura, hasta parecía una broma lo que relataba de su rutina. Así fue que poco a poco, al pasar de los días era parte de mi rutina ir al parque y encontrarlo.

A veces solo sentarnos y mirar el cielo un momento, un par de veces se me ocurrió correr con él un tramo. Era algo tan relajante salir, hasta el enano aparecía de vez en cuando, Manta. No hablaba mucho cuando estabamos los 3, creo que no le agradaba y sospechaba de mí. Yoh se ofrecía a ayudarme a hablar cuando Fu le comentó mi objetivo, creo que más que ayuda terminaba avergonzada escuchandolo reír. Al menos me alentaba un poco, solo decía que sonaba gracioso por que yo ponía caras al hablar, pensaba mucho en cómo decirlo.

Uno de esos días no encontré a Yoh, regrese antes al hotel con una tarta pequeña. Estaba muy silenciosa la habitación, dejé la tarta en la mesa. Pensaba leer un rato, ya que Bason se llevó a Fu a lo que sospecho era un "paseo". Sonreía pensando en ambos flotando por allí, qué agradable sería verlo. No había notado que Ren estaba mirando afuera, tan silencioso con los brazos cruzados y sólo sus pantalones holgados que usaba normalmente para ejercitarse.

"Ve a cambiarte" De repente su voz rompió el silencio incómodo, caminando hasta la puerta, antes de irse se detuvo a mirarme, algo en esos ojos inconscientemente me hizo retroceder.

"Te estaré esperando abajo"

El tenue click era un contraste muy grande con lo que vi en su mirada, estaba confundida. Mecánicamente me preparé para entrenar, sabía que eso quería pero esta vez se sentía diferente. ¿Habré imaginado eso? Dude; no reconocía la tristeza en él. ¿Qué sucede? Me preguntaba en camino a la sala de entrenamiento reservada para la familia Tao. Normalmente no sentía necesidad de mantener la guardia, pero en cuanto entré el amo se dispuso a atacar. Fue por mis reflejos que logre detener su lanza, hoy sus golpes tenían más fuerza. Su mirada contenía algo serio, respondía a sus ataques de la misma forma, por qué mi misión era estar a su altura. Esquivar, rodar, evadir, chocar casi todo había pasado, por un tiempo tanto largo hasta que finalmente gritó con enojo. Me sorprendió el hueco que logró dejar en el piso, estaba perturbado, algo no estaba bien.

"¿Vas… a traicionarme?" Su pregunta me distrajo lo suficiente para conseguir derribarme. Dos veces perdí el aliento, al caer y al sentir su pie en mi estómago antes de rodar. No era algo que no pudiera soportar, pero jamás me había amenazado con su lanza. Sin mi espada, asustada sintiendo ira y algo más en sus ojos, paralizandome ante algo que no comprendía. Me preocupaba él, no estaba bien.

"¿Ya tienes lo que querías? ¿Yoh te dio lo que buscabas? ¿Por qué… pensé que no serías como ellos?" Esa última pregunta sonaba diferente, su lanza contra mi cuello temblaba ligeramente. Si, todo su rostro se contorsionaba de ira pero temblaban sus brazos, estaba dudando. Nunca lo había visto así, deje mi miedo aun lado solo un momento, tomando la lanza por la punta, mis manos sangrando. Eso detuvo el temblor, miraba con sorpresa, confundido y asustado. Fuera lo que fuera, moví un poco la lanza para negar sus acusaciones.

"No traicionaría… a un amigo."

Qué curioso que hasta ese momento entendiera por qué no quería verlo así. No pensaba decirlo, tenía miedo, pero era verdad. Ren Tao era mi amo, pero más que nada un amigo, no fue sino gracias a Yoh que me di cuenta de eso. Me estaba mareando un poco, creo que estaba perdiendo más sangre de la que creí, pero al menos Ren ya no estaba enojado. Finalmente apartó su lanza, estaba tan sorprendido. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ren… es mi amigo" Quizás era la falta de sangre la que me daba valor para decirlo, yo estaba feliz de hablarle, quería decir más cosas pero vi puntos negros y tenía sueño, la voz de Ren se perdió en algún momento mientras parpadeaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Despertar no fue el problema, fue el silencio que vino después. Al principio el amo Ren me evitaba, ya no me hablaba y si necesitaba algo la señorita Jun era quien me buscaba. Esperaba gritos, quizás otra pelea, incluso alguna especie de castigo pero fueron días muy callados. Ya no salía, no quería preocupar a Yoh si veía mis manos, aun no cerraban las heridas. Tampoco quería incomodar al amo Ren, y aunque varias veces traté de abrir la boca para disculparme por generar un malentendido, no tuve el valor.

Fue terrible tratar de calmar a Fu, explicarle que fue mi culpa y que no culpara a Ren. Creo que llamarlo por su nombre fue un error, quizás no quería rechazar mi amistad tan duramente y por eso tampoco me hablaba ahora. El silencio no me había molestado antes, como ahora, esa tarde hasta la señorita Jun estaba seria y callada. Era de esos momentos en los que todos estábamos en la misma habitación sin saber qué más hacer. Jugueteaba con el anillo que no me atreví a darle a Jun, menos a Ren y suspirando un tanto triste.

"¿Sabes porqué me gusta el atardecer?" Fu pregunto mirando afuera. Sin la venda y la máscara que normalmente cubría su rostro. Bason estaba a su lado, pensé que le hablaba a él hasta que volteo a mirarme, negué con la cabeza, apartando la vista de ese anillo para mirar la ciudad.

"Los colores del sol son similares a los de las hojas cayendo por la brisa de otoño. Es el preludio del cambio en muchos sentidos… ¿te gustaría escuchar mi historia?"

Ah, sus historias eran muy curiosas y divertidas. De pequeña no entendía muy bien algunas de ellas pero me gustaba mucho la acción.

"No sabía que contabas historias Fu" Bason dijo con curiosidad, ella le sonrió y contestó amigablemente.

"Ah, esta no es como cualquiera." Hizo una pausa, mirando a los jóvenes Tao que esperaban en silencio, algo en sus ojos me hizo pensar que realmente no era como los otros relatos de dragones y barcos. "Sé que no me incumbe, sus mentes están en conflicto por lo que ha pasado en estos días. Y la mayor parte de esos sentimientos fueron despertados por el joven Yoh"

No me atreví a mirar al amo Ren, pero Fu realmente era valiente mencionando su nombre. Otro silencio incómodo se cortó cuando Ren se levantó, pensé que saldría de la habitación pero solo cogió un libro y lo abrió.

Fu sonrió suavemente. "No es mi intención incomodarlos, pero es por él que me siento en paz para… contar mi historia"

La emoción me hizo sentarme en el sillón junto a Jun, tomando una almohada entre mis manos y la risa de la doncella que me acompañó en años hizo que Bason se uniera a mi lado.

"En el palacio donde nací por mi carácter y curiosidad tenía el apodo de saltamontes. Nunca estuve quieta o tranquila para hacer lo que las demás chicas. Mi padre me quería lo suficiente para dejarme salirme con la mía, mi madre se rindió en tratar de convertirme en la princesa que debía ser."

"¿Fuiste… una princesa?" Jun preguntó confundida, tratando de hacer memoria, Fu asintió.

"Algo así, hace mucho tiempo atrás yo era Fu Hao, una de las esposas de Wu Ding."

El sonido abrupto del libro cerrándose me hizo saltar un poco de la sorpresa, el amo Ren miraba a Fu con incredulidad.

"No puede ser, si realmente fueras ella mi padre ya te habría arrebatado y moldeado como marioneta"

"¿De qué estás hablando Ren?" Jun intercedió mirando entre ambos.

"Fu Hao fue una renombrada sacerdotisa, de las únicas mujeres que podía utilizar la osteomancia y la mejor líder militar de la dinastía Shang." Jun se sobresalto, incluso Bason parecía sorprendido, pero no sabía mucho de historia así que no entendía qué pasaba.

"Oh por dios…" Bason murmuraba

"Es por eso que nunca me expuse completamente ante el señor Tao." Fu se acercó a la ventana mirando como el sol desaparecía, suspirando, estaba triste. "No quería volver a la oscuridad"

¿Se refería a la cueva? Allí la vi por primera vez, esa mirada perdida, de alguna forma ambas encontramos algo ese día.

"¿Tu sabias esto?" Pregunto Jun mirándome algo enfadada, negué con la cabeza, Fu intervino.

"Es la primera vez que hablo de esto. No debería pero estos días Yoh Asakura me hizo recordar mi vida en esa sonrisa suya." Volteó sonriendo de una forma tan cálida, era difícil no sentir ese golpecito en el abdomen de un sentimiento dulce. "Es idéntico a él" dijo finalmente en un tono suave, de no ser por el silencio en la habitación no lo hubiéramos escuchado.

"Siempre corría a explorar, incluso cuando vivía con mis padres siempre sentí que vivía en una jaula. Solo cambiaron una de plata por oro y lo único que me aliviaba era salir a combatir en ese entonces. No conocía lo hermosa que podía ser la vida hasta que conocí a

Jin Zhao..."

"Cuando nos conocimos fue a punta de espada, me sorprendió tanto alguien con habilidad para hacerme frente y desarmarme. Pudo ganar… pudo dejarme perecer entre las llamas pero él me salvó. Fue su sonrisa la que me intrigó completamente, aún ante la posibilidad de la muerte inminente. Separados, en terreno hostil, sin medios para volver solos a nuestro hogar, tuvimos que apoyarnos uno en el otro. Fue en ese otoño cuando finalmente sanaron nuestras heridas en la cueva donde nos refugiamos que Jin propuso volver a vernos en secreto.

Había un camino entre nuestro territorio donde podíamos ir. Usaba la osteomancia para arreglar nuestros encuentros y por un tiempo, fue perfecto. Pude olvidar la jaula donde vivía, no me hizo aún lado por hablar con los muertos. Jin decía que podía escuchar las voces también. Yoh es idéntico a mi amado, su aura es como la gota en un gran océano, donde la onda crece hasta ser una ola y cuando menos te das cuenta cambió algo en ti. Simplemente por conocerlo. Arriesgue todo por un futuro juntos y lo que me mantiene atada a esta tierra es… un deseo."

"Él murió protegiéndome en esa cueva, Jin deseaba una hija y dormí por mucho tiempo hasta que te encontré" Fu lloraba con alegría, con esos ojos cristalinos sonrientes.

"¿Por qué nos cuentas esto?" Ren dijo con un tono serio.

Fu se detuvo frente al amo, en su mirada reflejaba angustia sincera. "Problemas se aproximan, tenía que explicarme o no me hubieran creído. Me preocupa que estas inquietudes puedan afectarlos en el futuro."

"Ya veo, debe ser algo serio para dejar de ocultar tus poderes. Significa que las cosas se pondrán interesantes" Ren sin duda estaba emocionado por la idea, viendo la oportunidad hable sin pensar.

"Podría ayudar entonces recolectando información..."

"Haz lo que quieras" Fue lo único que me dijo el amo Ren, pero fue un alivio en un modo extraño. Bason se me acercó demasiado con una entusiasta mirada

"¡Pero qué felicidad, realmente regreso tu voz!" Jun incluso sonrío, me puse roja.

Un par de días después me puse uno de los conjuntos que la señorita Jun había comprado. Unos shorts, botas negras y una playera fresca sin mangas, era lo ideal para combatir el calor de esa tarde. Ahora entendía porqué Fu era tan buena encontrando personas, ocupe mi tiempo a entenderla mejor, dejar de tomar la defensiva, con la idea de mejorar nuestra posesión de almas.

"Entonces, ¿ya no lees huesos?" Pregunté mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por la acera.

"Es complicado, técnicamente la osteomancia la usaba para eventos del futuro más próximo. Pero la interpretación podía llevarla a cabo porqué escuchaba las voces de espíritus. Ahora que soy uno, no hay necesidad, sin embargo siento cosas diferentes"

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no quería incomodar a Fu así que continuamos buscando más energía espiritual. Sin duda no podíamos ser los únicos shamanes aquí, nos concentramos en buscar a aquellos cercanos a nosotras. Los primeros eran de nivel promedio según Fu, pasamos unas 3 horas en la exploración antes de que Fu se fuera flotando alegremente. Tuve que correr tras ella, fue una sorpresa encontrar a Yoh y su amigo Manta con lo que supuse era el mandado.

"Necesitan ayuda?" Francamente no sabía cómo Manta sostenía tantas bolsas, se veía tan pequeño y débil. Iba a tomar algunas pero Yoh tomó mi brazo de la nada.

"Quizás no sea buena idea, ¿le paso algo a tus manos?"

Trate de ocultarlo, no quería hablar de algo innecesario y tomé la bolsa que no se veía tan pesada, esta vez caminaba a su lado siguiendo sus pasos en lo que su amigo Manta me preguntaba cosas, más que nada mis intenciones al acercarme a ellos.

"Tranquilo Manta, no tiene nada de malo tener compañía"

"Pero qué descuidado eres Yoh, ella podría estar planeando algo en tu contra. No te preocupa lo que ella le pueda estar diciendo a ese niño"

"En realidad iba siguiendo a Fu… pero ya es muy tarde para eso" Corregí al su amigo quien aun me miraba con recelo.

"Ves Manta, ella es agradable." Era algo divertido esa actitud tan relajada, pero su amigo insistía.

"Pero es de los Tao, podría atacarnos como esa otra muchacha si…"

"La señorita Jun no es una mala persona. Por favor, no hable mal de ella" Tenía que interrumpirlo, no quería que pensarán mal.

"Lo sé" Yoh sonreía, y así finalmente Manta pudo relajarse cuando Yoh cambio de tema sobre el entrenamiento, hasta que…

"Oh no! Mira la hora Yoh, ya es tarde…" Manta gritó mirando el reloj preocupado.

"Ya casi llegamos pero… Ana nos va a matar!" Yoh parecía verdaderamente asustado, le pedí permiso para acompañarlo y no tuvo tiempo para negarse. Corrimos ya un corto tramo a una casa amplia, justo cuando entramos una muchacha con un vestido negro, cabello largo y rubio tostado nos recibió en la entrada. Con una mirada fulminante ámbar y los brazos cruzados.

"Llegan tarde y además… te atreves a volver con otra mujer a nuestra casa" Ambos empezaron a temblar pero no podía dejarlos así.

"Señorita Ana, si me permite darle mis sinceras disculpas. Es mi culpa que llegarán tarde." Me incliné como lo haría con la señorita Jun en señal de respeto. "Debe estar hambrienta, permítame ordenar algo para la cena a mi cuenta."

"Espera.. no sabes lo que haces" Manta advirtió. Entonces el tono de voz de Ana cambió a uno un poco más tranquilo. Mientras me dictaba que quería comer, no tuve que anotarlo ya que no era ningún reto para alguien que servía a la familia Tao, llamé a un restaurante de confianza haciendo hincapié en una pronta preparación bajo el nombre de Tao. Colgué el celular iba a irme cuando escuche a Ana decir.

"Con que tú eres la chica del parque… sirves a la familia Tao y aún así" Ella se acercó a mí, aunque Yoh se puso en medio tratando de disuadirla, aunque no entendía por qué parecía tan nervioso.

"De alguna forma has motivado a Yoh a cumplir su rutina, sin embargo quiero que mantengas una distancia respetable del futuro Shaman King."

Aunque no entendí bien si estaba enojada o agradecida, le sonreí pensando en lo segundo. No esperaba que me invita a dentro a tomar té, mientras llegaba la comida. Parecía estar interesada en que viera la posada, después del té. Su forma de hablar era similar a como lo hacía la señora Ran Tao. Así que Mei actuó de forma cautelosa pero honesta, porque Ana incluso tenía una manera similar de hacer que otros la escucharan. Cuando finalmente llegó la comida en un tiempo record me despedí de ellos y regresé caminando, ya el atardecer me daba una pista del tiempo que había pasado. Nuevamente pasando por las calles de la ciudad encontré al mismo chico de los anillos y artesanías prácticamente arrastrándose pero se estaba tambaleando tanto, casi se cae de no ser por que lo agarre en el momento justo. Me asuste un poco hasta que finalmente pareció recobrar el sentido.

"¿Puedes levantarte?"

Afortunadamente parece que solo tenía mucha hambre y frío. Mientras nos dirigimos a un pequeño local Fu regresaba volando hacia nosotros con una expresión curiosa.

"Tengo noticias… oh, bueno creo que te has adelantado esta vez"

"Eh? Tu… puedes ver espíritus?" Yo estaba tan sorprendida como él de que pudiera ver a Fu. Pedimos algo para cenar sentados en ese pequeño local de takoyaki.

"Que rico… puedo pedir otra ronda?"

"Mira con qué confianza le exiges a mi señorita" Fu rápidamente rechazó al chico.

"Oh, lo siento. Olvide presentarme, me llamo Horohoro" Sonreía muy aliviado.

"Que lindo nombre… soy Mei, oye realmente estarás bien?"

"Lamento molestarte, pero no te preocupes de algún modo me las arreglaré." Tomando mi mano de arriba a abajo abruptamente. "Si encuentro más personas tan generosas como tú, valdrá la pena"

"¿Y al menos tienes un lugar donde dormir?" Fu preguntó, cortando su optimista sonrisa, dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa. "Qué chico tan patético…" Fu disfrutaba reírse del pobre.

"No puedo llevarte conmigo, pero quizás si te mando con Yoh aunque sea esta noche…"

"Ahhh, no tienes qué yo…" Le dí un poco de dinero del que tenìa conmigo, pensando que sería suficiente. Aunque Fu se opuso fuertemente a que gastará los ahorros de mi vida en cosas como esta, no tenía en mente algo para mí aún así que nos despedimos, pidiéndole a Fu que lo acompañará con Yoh.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación sintiéndome un poco más optimista. Me sentí cansada, era extraño pero debía ir a entrenar más. Ren me detuvo y pidió que me sentará a su lado, una petición muy irregular pero obedecí. Empezó a leer en voz alta, supuse debía escuchar atentamente, pero su voz al final me hizo dormir.


End file.
